Get you back
by Kittypithers
Summary: In a world surrounded with evil and some pissed off angels trying to hunt him one man finds out what its like to be once again truly human. Scared and all alone Castiel has to rely on others to help him find his way as a human. Dean Winchester however has another idea for him.
1. Chapter 1

In a world surrounded with evil and some pissed off angels trying to hunt him one man finds out what its like to be once again truly human. Scared and all alone Castiel has to rely on others to help him find his way as a human. Dean Winchester however has another idea for him.

Chapter1

Castiel woke up on a hard motel bed his stomach rumbling, I will never get used to having to eat he thought to himself dropping his head back onto the pillow and closing his eyes. His bladder alerted him to the fact that he would have to get up soon, he was lucky really Dean had made him his own credit card and ID so he could buy food and get hotel rooms like this one. He had used the can of spray paint to ward the room from angels and put salt down to keep demons away. He opened the fridge and took out a half eaten burrito to finish. He looked over the messages on the cell phone Dean had given him hoping for something from either Dean or Sammy. His sigh was clear indication that there was none waiting he was desperate for some communication even just the touch of another human. His thumb scrolled over Dean's name on the contact list as he pondered what he would say if he phoned the number. "I have nothing to say." He said aloud. He had no idea why Dean had made him leave the bunker, he just wanted somewhere to call home.

"I need to find a reaper, the ones that do the cabbie thingy so they can break me into heaven." Dean said aloud to the girl on the front of his copy of Asian beauties. He had picked the copy up 5 times already today but his mind was just too distracted to enjoy it, he wanted Castiel back in the bunker safe from harm. His mind had also been with Charlie, she was a big girl but he still worried about her there was no way for him to check up on her.

Dean had spent the best part of 2 weeks with his nose hidden in books, he had barely eaten nor had a winks sleep, he needed his best friend back and wanted to find a way to restore his grace. After all of his looking he had managed to find one article about it in a very dusty book. The way for a an angel to get back his grace is to steal it from the person who has stole it in the first place. Dean had four books under his bead written in a language he could only assume was Enochian and he hoped that once Cas was back in the bunker he could take a look hoping that one of these books contained a way to fix the mess Metatron had made.

He wanted to text Cas and tell him he had found a way to fix it but the thing was so dangerous he didn't want to tell Castiel. He worried if he explained it to Cas he would never let him go through with the procedure. If Castiel knew that Dean had to die to get his grace back then he would stay human forever.

The spell separated the soul from the body leaving it free to enter heaven with a reaper but he had to make a deal with the reaper and then he would only have 24 hours to find Metatron and steal back Cas's grace. If he failed he would be dead forever. He had to do it for Cas his little Cassie, he was so fond of the other man that kicking him out of the place the other day had broken his heart, he wanted this to be Castiel's home as well as his.

Dean knew that for the spell to work he would have to send Sam away on a case so that he didn't find Deans lifeless body, he couldn't tell Sammy either. He also needed to make sure that Castiel was at the bunker but not back too early if he found Dean laying dead in the bedroom he might run or call Sammy of worse. Dean knew everything Castiel had ever done was to protect him and he loved the angel for it maybe even too much but now he was human and very emotional. Dean was terrified that something like that could endanger the other man.

He looked over the ingredient list one more time scared about the outcome, he wrote a letter to Sammy just in case he didn't make it back and he wrote a letter to Cas, he wanted the other man to know that if he didn't make it then he would be watching over his cute butt from heaven and would kick that same butt if he ever did anything stupid. He text Cas and told him to get to the bunker for noon tomorrow and come in to wait in the library, he then sent Sammy a text with some coordinates on it so that Sammy could chase a spree of demon attacks on the other side of the country. Satisfied that both parties had been informed of their instructions he started mixing the spell ingredients.

He set his watch straight so he knew what time he needed to be back and read the words to the spell taking one last look around before sipping the potion and laying down.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up in a room filled with bright lights he shook his head and closed his eyes. "At least it worked, lets just hope I don't need a reaper as back up and I can get home on time." He looked at his watch and drew the sidgual from the book on the ground where he had landed, he needed to get back within the 24hours for it to work if he was just a minute late he would be stuck and have to resort to plan B. He set to work on his quest to find Metatron and get back his angels mojo.

* * *

Castiel was sat staring at the laptop screen, he needed a way to fill the time until Dean had told him to arrive at the bunker. He rubbed absently at the warding spell on his hip. Dean had told him to do something fun but he had no idea what to do, he knew Dean enjoyed looking at porn websites so he decided he could try that. He typed in busty Asian beauties because that was one of Deans favourites. He pressed play on the video and it was very loud it made him jump out his seat, he adjusted the volume and sat back watching it not sure why Dean was interested in these women with lumps of plastic on their chests, surely something more real would be fulfilling. He remembered Dean trying to explain why men watch porn, when Castiel had asked him Dean had simply replied _Wanking was fun. _

Castiel searched for videos of masturbation and how to do it. He found videos of men masturbating and them some of men having it done for them by various men or women. He watched several videos and decided it looked more fun when another man was doing it to a man as both parties enjoyed the results better. He wondered if Dean would be interested in sharing the experience with him as it seemed more then normal for the pair in the videos it seemed like a friendly interaction. Castiel tried imagining that he was with somebody else as he attempted it, his thoughts wandered to Dean as he took his member into his own hands. He found himself taking more time then usual to imagine Deans physique and he found it a very pleasurable but also slightly disturbing feeling he found that the image of his friend made a heat rise in his belly and a flutter in his heart as his breath hitched and he moaned the others name. It felt wrong but at the same time it very very right, he gripped the side of he chair with his free hand and moved faster imagining Deans hand tracing his body as the men had done in the video and he felt great.

Just as he was reaching the breaking point there was a knock on the door that drove him back to reality, he sighed briefly at the rude interruption and put his member back into his pants before getting up to open the door. A man he recognised from the reception was stood at the door. "Excuse me sire we have had a complaint about a strange noise coming from this room and I was sent to investiga..." the young man took in the strange markings and stepped away from the door, "Hey man are you some sort of Satan worshipper of something this is weird, I think you should leave buddy, we don't like any sort of weird activities here."

"I can't leave yet, I have to wait for my friend he told me not to go to where he is until later today. Its not safe for me out there if Bartholomew's people find me they will torture me for answers that I simply do not have."

"Look buddy, you can't stay here if my dad sees his mess he will go crazy and call the cops, this ain't right man and what was that noise were you killing a cat in here of something."

"No I don't have any animals alive or dead in here."

* * *

Dean sighed loudly after looking in yet another corner of heaven the place was so big he was starting to think he may never find Metatron or in fact where Castiel's Grace was being kept. He doubted very strongly that Metatron would just keep it with him Castiel had mentioned that it had been stolen and put in a bottle. He would keep looking until he found it, he was quite impressed with the way Metatron had rearranged the place, once he had escaped his own heaven he found himself in a long corridor with names on each door. He had found a long corridor blocked off with some tape, he ducked underneath to check it out and found each room in this corridor had symbols on. The words were in Enochian, he recognised some of the symbols as the ones Castiel had taught him, consequently it didn't take him too long to find a door with Castiel's name on it.

He slid his hand on the handle of the door and then stopped, did he really want to know what was heaven to Castiel, what if he didn't like it or worse found something in there that made him question what he knew about the angel. He brushed away his worries and opened the door to find a clean cut garden with a solitary oak tree in the middle. He walked in to look further finding flowers and a small river, squirrels running from here to there insects and birds around making little chatters. On the tree were two sets of initials, he moved closer to read them recognising one set as his own, his breath hitched as he place his hand against the tree trunk. On the bench was a book, Dean recognised it instantly as Alice in wonderland, the story had been one of Dean's favourites and still is, he had a copy stashed under the mattress in his room as the bunker that he reads every now and again.

He opened the copy and some photos fell out of the book, he picked them up and stared at a picture of himself wrapped happily in Castiel's arms reading the book together. Another had him laughing his eyes twinkling as he sat beside the river that flowed behind him. The others were similar him and Castiel laughing, playing, kissing. Tears stung his eyes as he put the book and photos down.

"Castiel kept you here while he was restoring you." Dean turned at the sound of the voice behind him, Metatron was stood beside the river admiring two ducks gently swimming side by side. "Did you really think you could enter heaven and snoop around without me noticing Dean?"

* * *

Castiel sat in the car he had borrowed, he chomped down on a burger sighing happily. "These are wonderful." he muttered taking another bite of the juicy burger. He looked around the parking lot once more he could not stay still too long if the other angels found him then he was done for but Dean had told him he could not go to the bunker before this even and it was only noon. He looked at the laptop in the back seat and sighed, he felt frustrated about not being able to finish what he had started earlier. He finished the burger and started the engine of the car, he had to keep moving if the angels found him they would surely kill him in his human form he was fragile and could die easily.

Castiel decided that it would not be too bad if he were to hide out at the bunker now, he would just hide in the garage until it was time to meet Dean. He decided that that would be the safer option and it meant that he could carry on with his earlier mission. He smiled recalling the feelings it had given him, emotions that he would not be able to comprehend if he was still an angel, feelings of love and passion and lust. He drive out the parking lot carefully watching all the cars to make sure none were following him before hitting the highway and putting his foot down, the sooner he got there the faster he would feel safe.

* * *

Dean gripped tightly to the angel blade hidden behind his back, "Now really Dean there is no need for things like that in here I am simply here to chat, make a little deal with you."

"And why would I make a deal with a bastard like you who tricked my best friend. I am here to get back his grace and that is it."

"Dean if only you would listen Castiel's grace and your soul are linked and it is calling for you, you would find it if you weren't so pigheaded about your feelings."

"What do you mean my feelings?"

"Dean I can read your mind, you couldn't be any more in love with that stupid angel, the idiot fell for you literally, he raised you from the depths of hell, he come each time you call for him and only you could break the curse Naomi had over him."

Dean opened his mouth to argue but then heard his name softly being called through choked tears of pain. Deans fists clenched as he listened to the soft sobbing, his angel was hurting and he would save him. He glared at Metatron but didn't have time to argue he needed to save what was left of Castiel in this place. Metatron had other ideas, he clicked his fingers slamming the door and sealing himself and Dean in the room. "Let me go Metatron."

"Hear me out Winchester, I need you to find a way to bring the angels back here, I will focus on separating them but I have realised the errors of this plan. It is kind of lonely up hear without those self righteous featherheads flapping around the place."

"We have tried but there is no way and you had the prophet killed, only you can restore the angels to heaven, I am tired of all the angel fuss I just want it to be back to normal without having to worry about pissed of angels trying to hunt Castiel at every turn because of some dip shit move you made." Dean was firm and Metatron sighed. He left in a soft fluttering and Dean's head dropped. "That was easy." he muttered listening for Castiel's voice again.

He followed the voice checking the rooms and looking for any signs of Metatron or anyone else for that matter, he finally found a room filled with lots of ancient looking things, "This must be where they keep the weapons of heaven." He walked through the shelves looking from side to side and listening for any noises. He followed the noise to a little jar filled with a blue substance. "Cas?" he whispered to the little jar. The sobbing continued and he gently stroked the jar with one finger, his name came whispered from the jar and he smiled. "Its ok Cas I am going to get you out of here, I came to save you, your mine now forever."

He tucked the jar in his top inside pocket right next to his heart. He checked his watch with only an hour to get back he had to run this place was huge and he still had to find his own heaven to get inside the sidgual on time. He ran through each corridor continuously checking his watch for the time. He finally found the room with only moments to spare opening the door and going inside he found the area he arrived in. Metatron was stood in the middle of the sigdual he looked dead at Dean and smiled. "Did you really think I would let you g home after you didn't say yes to helping me." He rubbed the middle part of the sidgual away just as the spell started to work. "Enjoy your eternity Winchester." He said laughing as he left.

* * *

Only one little chapter after this my little ones, let me know what you think of this short tale and check out some of my other will update again for you soon as possible have already started working on your final chapter. you guys are the greatest xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean sank to the ground looking around the room, his version of heaven was a bunch if his favourite memories. The memory playing at the moment was a hunt he did with his dad and Sammy, they had been after a werewolf and the three of them had sat around a fire laughing. He took the little bottle out of his pocket and just rubbed it absently, the actions had calmed Cas earlier. It made him wonder what an angels grace was in heaven, he decided it must be exactly like their soul that was why it could talk to him and it was crying. Cas would turn up at the bunker soon and find him and there was nothing he could do but wait for a reaper to bring the next soul up and hope he could catch it in the process.

He sighed loudly and placed a gentle kiss to the bottle, "so its just you an me until I can get out of this mess, I'm sorry that I don't remember being here before with you, I want you to know that if I did remember I would have let you know down on earth, we would totally be together right now and I would keep you safe even if that meant you having to zap me left right and centre to protect you my darling." The soft sobbing had stopped and his name was whispered again. "I am going to get you home one way or another Castiel and when I do I am going to waste no freaking time in making you a Winchester, do you get me you will be Castiel Winchester, I swear to you I will remember everything this time and we will be happy together. I am going to read you so many freaking books and we will play and laugh and kiss all the bloody time."

He decided his best option in getting news on the next reaper train out of this dump was to find ash and get him to tune his systems to find them. He tried the door but it was sealed, he threw his weight against it to open it but Metatron had found a way to seal him into the room with no escape. He bowed his head and started to pray. "Cas, I know you are only human now but if you can hear this I need you to help me reverse the spell I am in a bit of the mess and your feathered pal is a mighty douchbag, please help me."

* * *

Castiel was alone again safely parked in the garage of the bunker and he wasted no time in attempting to finish the job he had started earlier. As soon as his eyes were closed his mind drifted back to the sensations he had felt earlier, each image was so vivid that he could have sworn if was actually Dean doing it. It didn't take long for his imagination to take him to the breaking point, he gripped the seat, the dash and anything he could reach as his body tensed for the release he moaned Deans name loudly, everything around him didn't seem to matter all that was important was Dean. He found his release and cried out loud, everything in that moment matter each imaginary whisper each hot raspy breath on his neck, the gentle traces of Dean's lips on his body. They all felt so real and so hot. He gently flopped back into the seat his body spent as he breathed Deans name one last time. Castiel heard his name being called in Deans voice and he sat up straight, if he could hear Dean then surely the other man would have been able to hear that, he hadn't been quiet about it he had assumed that he was alone. He quickly cleaned the mess and tried to calm the flushing in his cheeks at the thought of being caught like this. Dean's voice echoed again but it sounded very distant and almost like a prayer not someone calling out. He got out the car and tried to follow the sound but it was most defiantly in his head.

Castiel tried to home in on the voice to listen to it further, if it was a prayer then he would have to focus on it to listen. He focused on the words in his head. "Cas, I know you are only human now but if you can hear this I need you to help me reverse the spell. I am in a bit of the mess and your feathered pal is a mighty douchbag, please help me." It was a prayer, he tried to find Dean in the bunker. He needed to know where he was and what spell the idiot had preformed this time. If he knew Dean it would probably have something to do with separating the soul from the body.

* * *

"Listen buddy, we have been through a lot and I don't know if I will be able to take this jar home with me. I know that I will be able to take you if you get inside me. If I take your grace you can come home and we can transfer if back when we get there. I am not risking leaving any part of you here with that monster of an angel flapping around and making your life hell." Dean used the angel blade to cut his arm, he popped the lid on the bottle and held it to his arm. "Come on baby, I am letting you in we will be one even just for a little bit." The blue light slowly trickled through the cut, Dean winced as it stung on his skin. He would be strong for his angel, once Castiel's grace had emptied into the cut dean pressed against it, it was gone in seconds. "Thanks for healing that for me." he muttered resting against one of the trees.

* * *

Castiel searched all over the bunker deciding to check Dean's room last just incase he could find something to help him figure out what was going on. He finally opened the door to Deans bedroom his heart filling with worry. If Deans prayer had got through it could only mean one thing, he was dead. Castiel felt himself choke as his eyes landed on Deans motionless body. "Dean what have you done." Tears slid down his cheeks as he knelt beside Deans body, he could punch the bastard sometime. He looked at the book, the title on the page read how to restore an angels grace. He sighed and looked at the pages. "Dean I am happy being a human you know, I fell for you and I want to stay with you." He kissed the man's cheek and sighed. Reading the page he tried to find a way to reverse the spell to bring Dean home to him. He needed his best friend even if that was all Dean would be to him down here.

He read the page to the bottom Dean had obviously missed the time window to get home or he wouldn't need help. I he was unable to find a reaper he would be trapped. Castiel noticed some etchings in Enochian on the bottom of the page that he read. _A spell may be broken and a soul restored by an act of true love in the darkest of times. _"An act of true love." Castiel thought about the stories he had read in heaven to Dean while repairing his soul. "The prince kisses the princess and she woke up, I need to find Deans true love." He thought of the girls in Dean's past. If only he was an angel right now he would find Lisa and get her to kiss Dean. Or a prince maybe it could only be a prince of royalty. He sighed aloud where would he find a prince willing to kiss a dead man. He was Deans soul mate maybe that would work, it does say true love but it was worth a try.

"I am sorry Dean its for your own good." He placed his lips firmly on Deans and kissed him, god please let this work. Dean suddenly moved underneath him and Castiel lifted his lips as Dean took a deep breath of air. He pushed himself up to get off Dean but Dean pulled him down sharply and let their lips touched once again. Castiels eyes were wide before closing as a small moan slipped through his lips.

"Do you know one good thing about being in heaven for a day?"

"What's that?" Cas asked dreamily as he looked into deans candy green eyes.

"I can watch every little thing you do, and I have time to realise how pigheaded I have been. I saw your Heaven, our pictures and initials. We looked so happy and I made me realise how much I wanted that with you down here, I even promised it to you up there."

"When you say you could watch everything I do did you mean everything?" Dean flipped Castiel onto his back and crawled on top of him placing gentle kisses to his neck.

"Every … little … dirty … thing." He whispered between kisses. "And every sexy moan. Please moan my name now Cas, whisper it in your sexy voice and let me know how I make you feel."

"Oh god Dean," Cas moaned as Dean kissed his way down to his throat. Dean's free hand sliding up Castiel's shirt. His fingertips traced all the gentle skin there. He chuckled before sitting on the side of the bed. Castiel groaned aloud as Dean stopped. "Why did you stop?"

Dean gripped his arm and clenched his eyes. He took a knife from the side and the little bottle from his jacket. He had seemed to be able to keep it on the journey home. He pressed the knife to his skin but Castiel stopped him. "Dean did you take all my grace inside of you?"

"Yes, it was the only way I could be certain it would bring you home to me."

"Dean your an angel."

"Well I know that," Dean said with a cheeky smile that lit up his eyes. Cas however didn't smile.

"Dean you are an angel of the lord. That is why it hurts, you took the grace if you empty it all from your body now you will die."

"Hey that wasn't in the contract, are you sure about this?" Castiel took the knife and cut his arm. He then took Dean's hand he pressed it to the cut and it heeled itself. "So how do I become not an angel, there must be some way of reversing it. Can you still have your grace back?"

"Yes but not in full. If we share the grace we will both be angels but still have human characteristics. Also I must know what your wings look like."

"M..m..my Wings?"

"Focus on them get them to expand and then to close you tell them in your head." Dean focused and a pair of jet black wings with a mixture of blue and green feathers appeared. "What did you promise me in heaven Dean?" Cas asked absently as he looked at the beautiful set of wings in front of him. He stroked them and Dean shuddered slightly.

"I .. I promised that I would … um … ask you a question."

"What question?" Cas asked.

"Well will you, will you marry me Castiel?" Castiels arms dropped to his side as he looked at Dean. He wanted to say yes but was sure it would be too good to be true.

"Are you sure I mean I'm annoying and I get all up in your personal space and … and." Dean interupted his muttering with a kiss.

"Marry me Cas, now. We will sort the grace thing out and you can take me to Vegas. We will get married and then tell Sammy when we get back."

"Are you sure?" Dean nodded and Cas took the knife from Dean. He made a little cut on his arm and one on Deans. He watched as the grace transferred careful not to take too much. He healed the cut and looked at Dean. "So your an angel who eats, sleeps and does all the human stuff now. I guess you'll need angel lessons?"

"Indeed but for now I think I will let you fly me the first time. We can get married, I can't wait to make you Castiel Winchester. I will still use my car though we are not flying everywhere."

Cas laughed at his need to carry on driving, it was what made him perfect. "You're going to make a great angel Dean."

* * *

So let me know what you think and if you would like a series to continue on this line with Dean and Castiel both angels. If it is something i could write an guide to angel training where Castiel trains Dean on all the things that make an angel.

Let me know how you felt about this one kittens. Love you all xx


End file.
